1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a method and apparatus for providing a new permanent vehicle body panel and surface atop of the original body panel; the invention being particularly useful for repair on corroded and/or damaged vehicle bodies.
2. Prior Art
There are a number of vehicle protectors in the prior art. In U.S. Pat. Nos. Drake 1,584,158; Muciaccia 2,623,481; Bookman 2,557,673; Sasahi 3,665,355; Haltenberger 2,613,085 and Miller 4,041,999 a number of vehicle protection devices are taught. Drake uses a fitted top cover held in place with separate fasteners to secure the cover in place. Muciaccia uses plastic material held in place by the use of a cemented metallic strip with integral clips. Bookman has a front fender skirt of a proper shape to allow the front wheels to turn. Sasahi uses magnets sandwiched within flexible sheets to attach the sheets to a vehicle. Haltenberger uses a front wheel cover shaped to direct air within the wheel opening to insure that slush and mud are not deposited within the opening and interfere with steering. Miller uses a number of plastic sheets having one surface covered with a soft resilient material for padding held in place on the vehicle by snap or hook fasteners.
Further prior art includes Hirose 4,635,996 which has a covering sheet of fabric or flexible synthetic resin which may cover the outer body of a vehicle. Balanky, 4,531,560 has a protective cover made of any tough non-abrasive, tear-resistant material in flexible sheet form and which is held on to the outside of a vehicle body by bendable clasp members and magnets. Durben 4,227,718 has a molded plastic stone guard for the leading part of a body fender which is fastened to a Corvette rear fender by a release paper covered pressure sensitive adhesive strip on its upper end, and on its lower end by existing or original rocker panel screws. Cohen 2,119,072 is a fabric fender cover located and held in position by suction cups and snap tabs. Mosgoffian 2,048,461 has a complete fabric vehicle cover held on by snap-on eyelets and zippers.
These protective devices do not address the problem of providing permanent protection, renewal, and appearance enhancement with a vehicle body cover panel that is easy to apply and that will bridge existing dents and gaps and corroded areas with no external evidence of these flaws, which is economically viable.
Vacuum formed plastic panels have been tried to cover up rusted and dented fenders and doors. These have been found to cause several problems, including cold cracking, stress cracking, bubbling and bulging when heated by the sun, fitting and finishing and edging problems, and they are not liked by the body shop trade. These vacuum formed panels were secured to the original vehicle body by double backed tape on the top, and plastic rivets along the bottom. If the bottom edges of the original body were corroded away or damaged, these panels could not be fastened and supported along the bottom. Anywhere this original vehicle body was corroded or damaged presented a problem because the vacuum formed panels could not be supported.
There remains a significant problem in repair, restoration and resurfacing of vehicle bodies, that has not yet been successfully addressed.